


Heaven

by yeaka



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Philip sees a dog.





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Travelers or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

A tiny yapping sound draws his attention away from the computer screen. Philip pulls back, following the sound, hears it again, and looks to the floor. The culprit yelps again and dashes forward, lifting up on tiny hind legs to frantically paw at his sneakers and jeans. Philip’s too shocked by the puppy’s presence to do anything but stare. It seems to realize that he’s not going to pet him and gives up trying to reach his lap, instead contenting itself with chewing on his laces. 

A second puppy barks. Or makes an attempt at a bark. It’s more of a high-pitched squeaking sound, because its lungs are too small to make any real noise. The second puppy scrambles over, tripping over its own legs in the process, and joins its friend at Philip’s feet. He doesn’t understand what’s going on.

He tries calling, “Trevor?” but gets no answer. He could see Trevor liking puppies, and maybe even bringing one home, but not two. Definitely not three. A third one comes scampering around the desk, panting up a storm. Its tiny tail is wagging at the speed of light, keeping up with its twitching ears and busy paws. A fourth puppy knocks it over. This one’s covered in brown spots, while the first three puppies are pure white, albeit dirtied from the dust and grime in the warehouse. It’s not exactly a dog-friendly environment. He realizes belatedly that there are wires hanging everywhere, and all it would take is one little bite to wind up with a dead dog. 

Philip couldn’t live with himself if that happened. He can figure out where the dogs came from later—his first priority is their safety. He gets up out of the chair, ready to start cleaning up the whole garage, but he has to walk extra slow, because the puppies keep swarming him. A fifth and sixth one have joined him, these ones with gleaming black coats and pinched faces. One has pointed ears, another has giant floppy ones. Some have little fluff-ball tails, others long and curled ones. The seventh puppy is so fuzzy that he can’t even see its eyes. 

He loses count around the tenth one. By the time he’s made it over to the stack of old computers and mess of old wires in the corner, he’s drowning in dogs. Fortunately, none of them seem interested in their hazardous surroundings—only him. They’re so _friendly_. Philip’s totally confused, but he can’t stop smiling, because they’re just so ridiculously _cute_.

And they really want to be pet. He shoos enough back to sit down, but instead of tucking his equipment away, he winds up petting his lapful of furry friends. The only trouble is that he only has two hands, and there’re a dozen puppies. They’re all jumping on him, yipping happily and trying to lick his face. He wants to shower them all in love and laughs when the tan one in his lap starts rolling over and head-butting his stomach. It’s adorable. He finally lets the one on his knee leap up and lick his chin. It tickles and has him laughing louder. If this is Trevor’s idea of a prank, it’s definitely one he can get behind.

“Philip?”

Philip glances up at Trevor, who’s just walked out of the washroom. Trevor’s eyeing him curiously and asks, “What’re you doing on the floor?”

Philip glances down. The puppies are gone. All of them. It takes him a few seconds of speechless dazedness before he realizes what’s happened. He grunts, “Nothing.”

Trevor asks, “A weird alternate timeline?”

Philip pushes back up to his feet and corrects, “The _best_ timeline.”


End file.
